A Rainy Day
by Crystalline Tear
Summary: Sakura loves her best friend Shaoran, but is afraid that he doesn't feel the same... afraid they'll lose their friendship. Will she find out that he loves her as well? .:Oneshot:.


Hey, Marigold Sunlight here, and this is an extremely short one-shot fic on Sakura and Shaoran full of romantic fluffy goodness! I miss you all!

Anyway, I noticed that writing weirdly and making weird characters is the best I do, so I'm up to writing fics my old way! Let's just say the twelve year old brazilian girl from Massachusetts is back!

Disclaimer: (The author is sulking over the ownership of Card Captor Sakura, so she would like you to be so kind to add the disclaimer for her... she's a freak, but don't tell herI said that... she'll kill me...)

* * *

A sixteen year old girl woke up with happiness in her emerald eyes. Her name was Sakura Kinomoto, and it clearly was the name most suited for her. The delicate beauty was found in her, and no one was oblivious to noticing. However, she only had eyes for one, but he was one of her best friends. 

She remembered that and clutched her pillow, frowing slightly. Why was it so hard to love? She fell in love with the wrong person, one whom she already cared for and didn't want to lose. She treasured their friendship more than anything in the world, and wasn't ready to end it.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Those beautiful dark brown eyes that enchanted her by a simple glance, that made her heart skip a beat. His attractively messy dark brown hair that fell on his eyes on rare moments, with the softness of silk and a color so rich it made her think of chocolates. She opened her eyes lazily; just thinking about him made her feel tranced.

Even the simplest touch of his hand on her skin made her heart warm and his soft voice made her close her eyes to hear every single word. She felt so vulnerable around him, and the simple mention of him lifted her spirits.

She loved their friendship as well. When she felt the urge to cry he was the first she ran to. When something good happened to her, she hugged him and told him the good news as soon as she saw him. They could talk about not only important things, but random things as well. That is what kept her from showing her true feelings.

She stood up on her bed and yawned. She let her brown wavy hair out, letting it stop to below her shoulders. She took a shower and dressed in a white t-shirt and navy shorts. Her long hair was dripping wet as she brushed it and heard the doorbell. "Coming!" she yelled, and so she went to the living room and answered the door.

There he was, her best friend and heart's desire. He smiled softly at her, wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. "Hey Sakura," he said as he came inside the room "I felt really bored today. My mom is in that business trip and all. What's up?"

"Nothing much Shaoran, I just woke up so nothing really happened to me yet." Sakura said with a smile. She wasn't feeling very happy, but just seeing Shaoran made her smile and feel better "So, what do you want to do? Play some checkers or something? We can't watch TV because of the stupid rain."

"Yeah, I wanna play checkers. It's the only game I'm good at anyways." Shaoran mumbled with a sigh. He opened a drawer of games and pulled out a box. He set it and sat on the floor, Sakura doing the same.

"Let's make things interesting: Whoever wins, gets to do or say whatever they want to the other, and the loser can't complain. All right?" Shaoran asked with a smirk on his face.

"You're on." and so they began. Sakura didn't know this, but Shaoran was looking at her a lot more than looking at the game. He seemed to be deeply interested in her, but he was winning. Sakura now had her lips pursed together and was scratching her head.

"Man, this is hard..." she mumbled. She decided to steal a glance at him and saw his eyes narrowed in concentration and his lips together. She was in a daze, and made a mistake. "Gotcha." He said, while he took her game piece "You only have one game piece."

Sakura looked down and saw that he was right. She didn't know what to do, so she moved and Shaoran once again trapped her and took her last game piece. "I win!" he announced. Sakura widened her eyes and yelled "What? It didn't even take half an hour!"

"Yup. Now, since I won, I get to do or say anything I want and you can't complain... though I have no idea of what to do or say." he said the last part with a frown. Sakura rolled her eyes and said "Fine. You do whatever you want."

Shaoran looked at the emerald-eyed beauty. He wanted to see her shy smile when she felt flattered or met someone. He wanted to see her eyes shine in happiness and her to talk softly and nicely to him. He sat in front of her and said "Fine, I guess I will."

She looked at him and pouted. She was always a sore loser, so she was angry. Shaoran looked at her pouting pink lips. They looked so soft, and to him they seemed almost... inviting. It was if she wanted him to come closer and kiss her. He wanted to, and soon a slow honey smile spread across his lips.

Sakura's eyes widened as Shaoran kissed her. She was feeling weird on the inside and suddenly her eyes were sinking, and her heart was melting. Shaoran loved it when she willingly returned the kiss with her own. Something inside of him seemed like a fire and started to burn up and dance wildly.

He moved his hands from the floor to her waist and her arms moved to his neck. Slowly he grew eager, and his tongue touched Sakura's lips. 'Oh my God!' Sakura thought, shocked by her friend's actions 'He really wants this kiss!' She wanted him to continue, and so she parted her lips and allowed him to deepen the kiss.

He did and a while later he pulled away. Sakura put a finger up to her lips and gasped. Shaoran stood up with a frown and said "I gotta go." He turned and opened the door "Bye Sakura."

His eyes widened when he felt a tug on his arm. When he turned he saw Sakura with tears pouring out of her beautiful eyes. He frowned; he didn't want her to cry, he just wanted to let her know what he felt. "Sakura, I'm real sorry. I didn't wanna make you cry. I'm sorry that I stole your first kiss."

Sakura wiped her eyes and placed her hands on his shoulders, and after she gave a soft kiss she murmured, her forehead touching his "Come by later. We can watch a movie if the weather clears up." She smiled shyly and said "I really like you, and I really want you to come back."

Shaoran was taken aback by her answer, but smiled and with a soft, misty voice he said "Okay, I'll come back later. Bye Saku." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear "My cherry blossom."

With a hug and a wave, he left her with a smile on his face. Sakura smiled to herself. "I cannot believe he did that!" she squealed "I can't even believe I did that! We kissed!" She lied on the couch and whispered to herself "I guess falling in love with your best friend isn't that hard." And with a content sigh, she fell into a light sleep, a smile on her face the whole time.

* * *

So there you have it! I thought it was rather sweet and fluffy! How would you guys like it if I made Saku a little more edgy? Or maybe Shao a little edgy? Review! 

Marigold Sunlight signing out... I like romantic fluff, okay? I guess it's a disease...


End file.
